Top Secret Genin Training Exercise
by DrkKni
Summary: The rookie nine go on a new type of traiing exercise, developed by Kakashi himself. But all is not it seems and Naruto and Hinata finds themselves alone. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein. I use them for my own amusement and enjoyment without any monetary or public return.

This is a short humor fic with a NaruHina tie in it. Please enjoy a review after reading.

Note: Takes place after the initiation of the Godaime Hokage (Tsunade) and before the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"Top Secret Genin Training Exercise"

Naruto released a loud groan, "When is Kakashi-sensei going to get here?"

"You know how late he likes to be, Naruto," replied Sasuke, leaning against a tree.

"He'll probably have some lame excuse like always," said Sakura, sitting on the grass and preparing a bouquet of flowers that she prepared to give to Sasuke.

Naruto released a dissatisfied grunt and sat on the grass. Before long he noticed five other people walking towards them. He quickly recognized them as Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru. He waved towards them as they approached.

"Do any of you know what's going on? Kakashi-sensei said that we were suppose to meet her for top secret training," Naruto questioned, running his eyes over the group, missing Hinata's blush as he eyed her.

"No," said Shikamaru, looking bored as usual, "Asuma-Sensei just said to meet here, but it sure is troublesome not to know what's going on." With that, he laid down on the grass and began staring at the clouds, seeming oblivious to all around him.

"So did Kurenai-sensei," Kiba said, Akamaru giving an affirmative yip from his jacket.

Naruto quickly scanned the group, "Hey, Hinata, where's Shino?"

Hinata quickly blushed as Naruto focused his attention on her, "H-He's away on a trip w-with his father, N-Naruto-kun."

_What a weird girl_, thought Naruto, _yet cute_. He smiled at her, causing her to blush even more and look down at the ground.

They all turned as three poofs of smoke revealed the three jounin instructors appeared. Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, you're late!"

"Sorry, Naruto, we had to pick up the supplies for this training session," replied Kakashi, without any hint of apology in his voice. "Oi! Everyone, come here!"

All the genins approached the jounins, ready to receive their orders. "Today's training involves a very mental intensive survival-type exercise," announced Kurenai before turning to the other two jounins. "I haven't done this before so Kakashi and Asuma will explain the rules to you."

Asuma stepped up, pulling a bag out of his jacket. "Everyone reach in a pull out a slip of paper." Everyone approached and put their hands into the bag, pulling out a slip of paper and reading them. A confused look came across everyone.

"What is this?" questioned Ino, obviously ticked off at what she had drawn.

"A special survival exercise. You are to act like the animal on the paper. You're objective is to either capture a prey, or avoid a predator. You should know which one you are," stated Kakashi, a small smile spreading across his face. "We even have costumes," he said energetically, holding up eight full-body rather childish costumes of various animals including: a fox, rabbit, cat, squirrel, dog, pig, raccoon, and rat.

Everyone present gave all the jounins an agitated look. "You call this training, Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto, before Kakashi punched him on the head, shutting him up.

"Yes, Naruto, this training is meant to heighten your skills of hiding and tracking, or avoiding danger and detection, whichever your role may be. By emulating animals, you are able to call upon the powers of the natural world to infiltrate enemy defenses," stated Kakashi with a most serious look on his face. He turned to the whole group, "Since this exercise is meant to promote physical prowess and agility, no ninja techniques are allowed. Just pure mental and physical skill. Now everyone get their suits!" he exclaimed, another smile spreading across his face, holding the suits up again for everyone. Asuma smiled also, drawing on his cigarette, while Kurenai had an exasperated look on her face.

Mumbling, everyone approached Kakashi and took a costume. When Kakashi noticed Naruto grab the fox costume, he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Naruto didn't fail to notice this and cast him a dirty look, which Kakashi returned with a smile and wink. After slipping the pajama-like costumes over their clothes, Naruto looked around to see what everyone else was.

Sakura, dressed as a cat, was laughing loudly at Ino, "Well, Ino, I see that everything I've been saying these years is true." Ino just glared back angrily as she was dressed as the pig, her hated nickname from Sakura for all these years.

"Shut up, Sakura!" yelled Ino, back in retaliation. "Forehead-girl!" At these words, Sakura leapt at Ino attacking her. Shikamaru, a raccoon, and Chouji, the rat, pulled them apart before any damage could be done.

"How troublesome," sighed Shikamaru, holding onto Ino, while Chouji nodded in agreement, somehow still being able to eat potato chips while holding onto a fighting Sakura.

Sasuke, not very happy in his squirrel outfit, watched the fight with Kiba, dressed as a dog no less. Naruto sighed at the irony of Kiba, thinking it wouldn't be hard for him to get into character. He finally settled his eyes on Hinata, and then his mind went blank. She was standing looking very uncomfortable in her rabbit costume. She was blushing slightly at the situation, but looking at Naruto staring at her she quickly hid her face behind her hands, turning as red as a tomato.

"Hinata…" Naruto said breathlessly, approaching her. He got within a few feet of her and stopped, simply staring. She slowly lowered her hands, turning a deeper shade of red (if possible). "Hinata…you're real pretty."

"T-Thank-you, Naruto-kun," she said shakily, staring into his blue eyes. She then looked at his costume. "You're costume is cute, too."

Naruto seemed to snap back to his senses, placing his hand behind his head, "Ha ha ha, I guess I have to use it to look good, huh?" She looked at him as if wanting to say something, but was interrupted by Asuma.

"Okay, everyone, here are the rules," yelled Asuma gathering everyone's attention. "You have till sunset. The prey will be given a head start. Your goal as prey is to avoid capture by the predators. The goal of the predators is to capture a prey and hold it till sunset. Therefore, not everyone can win."

"At the whistle," said Kakashi, "the prey will take off into the woods. After five minutes, the predators will follow. Remember to try to act like your animal would act, and no jutsus. Ready…" and he blew the whistle. Chouji, Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata ran into the woods.

"I'm going after Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura in a sing-song voice.

"Big surprise," sighed Shikamaru, lowering into his thinking position, "how troublesome."

Naruto sat on the ground thinking. _How would a fox act?_ He thought for a moment before he decided to ask for help, but not from a usual source.

_Kyuubi._

**_What, child?_** replied the demon in an annoyed voice, as if awaking from a sleep.

_You're a fox right? Teach me how to act like one!_

_**You dare to compare me to my lesser cousins? I am not a simple-minded beast.**_

_I don't care. You're still a fox. Teach me._

Kyuubi chuckled at the boy's brazen speech. **_Very well, I will give you my fox powers._**

_Cool! Now, what do foxes act like?_

Kyuubi sighed at the boy's ignorance. **_We, I mean they, are very cunning and secretive. They track by a strong sense of smell._**

_What kind of prey do they go after?_

_**Small meadow animals, moles, mice, rabbits.**_

_Rabbits…? Hinata!_

**_I will now give you fox-like powers, namely the sense of smell and stealth._** With that an orange chakra leaked into Naruto. **_This is my fox chakra and is very different from my demon chakra._**

_I thought you weren't a fox?_ chided Naruto with a snicker.

_**Quiet child! Or I will not help you.**_

Then Kyuubi was quiet. Naruto suddenly felt in tune with the forest around him. He hunched down on all fours and took a whiff of the air. He caught the faint scent of lilacs and orchids. _Hinata._ He thought, storing the scent in his mind.

"Ready, GO!" yelled Kakashi, and all the remaining genins took off into the forest, Naruto on all fours.

After everyone had gone, Asuma turned to Kurenai, "Well, ready for some fun?" he said as he and Kakashi started walking to the woods, Kakashi pulling out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"What kind of exercise is this?" questioned Kurenai, looking at them quizzically. "It doesn't seem very serious."

Kakashi replied, "This is for our amusement. I used it in ANBU training to teach them humility. Imagine the fun of such elite ninja running around the woods in a nimal costumes."

Asuma chuckled and Kurenai stared at the two in disbelief. She soon cracked a smile and thought about how fun it would be to watch everyone.

Naruto ran through the forest on all fours, following the scent of Hinata through the woods. He would stop occasionally and sniff the air, before finding the scent again and running in a different direction.

**_Quiet, child. Foxes do not sneak by crashing through the forest. We prefer to surprise the prey._** He finished with a dangerous sounding growl and smile.

Naruto nodded and ducked down, lowering his speed to a brisk trot, but still moving briskly through the forest. He caught a different scent behind him. It smelled rather canine, but he ignored it, as the smell of orchids and lilac was getting stronger. He slowed down and crept through the forest. He finally stopped behind a bush, and could smell Hinata on the other side. He pushed the bush aside and was again struck speechless at the sight.

Hinata was in a clearing of the woods, crouching down. The sunlight beaming through the trees cast delicate shadows about her pale white costume, highlighting her features. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly, as if in concentration.

_I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life._ He sighed, causing his body to relax, and his weight shift caused a twig beneath his foot to snap. His whole body tensed as she turned in his direction. He knew her byakugan would see him any moment.

Hinata quickly turned at the sound of a rustle. She formed a seal in her hand.

"Byakugan!" she said, activating her bloodline limit ability.

She quickly scanned the area, but only caught the chakra readings of some small woodland animals, including a large fox. She smiled thinking of Naruto and giggled, remembering his coatume and then blushed at what he had said about hers.

_No, not my costume. Me,_ she mused to herself. She was suddenly distracted from her thoughts of Naruto by another set of thoughts. _There is something weird about that fox,_ she thought, again looking at it. It seemed to be unmoving staring at her, and it suddenly crouched.

Naruto was feeling unknown feelings in his chest. He wanted to be near Hinata, to hear her laugh and smile for him, even her blushing. He began remembering seeing her all those times, always blushing around him.

He saw her focus shift to him again, wondering why she didn't see him and run. He crouched.

_**Now, strike!**_

At those words Naruto leapt from his hiding place tackling Hinata.

She screamed at the assault and they began rolling across the forest floor and soon down a hill. Every time Hinata saw the ground rushing up at her, an orange piece of cloth would shield her body from the ground, cushioning her body. Even in the seemingly wild attack, Naruto was able to keep track of their movements and keep her from being hurt. They rolled down the hill and into a nearby field, slowing down to a stop.

**_Capture!_** said Kyuubi in triumph, enjoying the feeling of the hunt so long missed.

Hinata's senses returned when she realized they had stopped moving. She stared at her attacker. Naruto was staring at her, not inches from her face, his arms and legs wrapped around her body in a hold.

"Gotcha," Naruto said with a triumphant grin. He noticed Hinata's face become an unhealthy shade of red and her breathing increase to a frightening pace.

_Naruto-kun…holding me…this tight._ Hinata's mind went into overload, as her body moved on its own, wrapping her rabbit encased arms around Naruto and nuzzling her head into his neck.

Naruto was taken aback at this sudden move of affection. It was unknown and foreign to him, yet he didn't want it to stop. He suddenly caught a whiff of that canine scent again, and looked over his shoulder, spotting Kiba coming out of the woods on all fours, a grin on his face.

"I'll take that," he said, looking at Hinata.

_**A fox does not give up its prey.**_

Naruto suddenly let go of Hinata, much to her surprise and supreme disappointment, and crouched on all fours over Hinata, hackles rising at Kiba. Hinata looked from to another.

_Naruto-kun is protecting me._ She thought, smiling at Naruto's protective stance over her. She noticed him give a low growl.

Kiba shot a dirty look at the two and his thoughts went back to the chunnin exam. He didn't want to relive that moment again. And Naruto was suddenly looking very dangerous as a fox, and it had nothing to do with his outfit. "Tch…fine then," and he stalked off into the woods.

Naruto, realizing his victory stood up over Hinata and offered his hand to her. Her shyness returned in full force, and her mind drifted to a moment ago when she had hugged Naruto so affectionately. She sat up, burying her face in her hands.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto questioned, sitting next to her, concern deep in his voice. She sneaked a peek at him before hiding again.

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun. I d-didn't mean to hug you like that," she exclaimed softly, trying to pull into her costumes hood away from the world.

This time Naruto blushed, at a lost for words, "It's okay, Hinata-chan. I enjoyed it very much." He said softly, trying to peek into her hood.

She looked out at him. Hinata-_chan_. He had called her by chan. And he had enjoyed the hug. She lowered her hands as a smile crept across her face and her blushed subsided to a low pink across her cheeks.

Naruto smiled, "That's better. Now I can see your pretty face. I guess I won this game, unless you want to try to run away?" he said, a mischievous grin creeping across his face.

"Oh, no, Naruto-kun..I wouldn't do that," replied Hinata in her soft voice.

"Good," he replied, settling on the grass, removing the hood from his head. "Then we can just sit here and enjoy each other's company."

"Y-yes," said Hinata, removing her hood.

"You look real cute in that outfit, Hinata," said Naruto, smiling at her.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed deep red at the compliment, especially from him. "I'm not v-very pretty otherwise," she said dejectedly.

"Are you kidding!" exclaimed Naruto, taking her by surprise. "You're one of the prettiest, cutest, most amazing girls I know. You're also smart." He gave her a thumbs up. Hinata just stared at him. He felt the blood rushing to his face and a familiar yet foreign emotion creeping into his chest, and felt another need to hug her. " H-hinata, can I ask you a question?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why did you hug me a minute ago?" he asked, wanting to know if it was for him or if it was a fluke.

Hinata was suddenly very uncomfortable, wanting to run away. But she braced herself. She was going to confess everything to Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun…" she started, finding the words hard, "I…I lo.." she felt a falter but pushed on, "I love you, Naruto-kun!" she finished in her own loud voice. She opened her eyes to find Naruto staring at her, his face in a state of shock. She felt a sudden dread and wanted to disappear.

"Hinata…I,I.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for right now! Please review. This is my first fanfic and would like to know how well I am doing. And please inform of any mistakes or errors in my writing. Also, please tell me if my characters are OOC, I try to avoid that. If, reviews are favorable, I may consider finishing with a second chapter.

Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the story, characters, manga, or anime.

Wow, all the wonderful reviews! Although the death threats were a little unsettling. Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner. College finals have been driving me crazy, and my internet has been out for about a week. Something about excessive bandwidth or other. Stupid IT…so,

Top Secret Genin Training Exercise – con.

Kurenai was sitting in a tree with Kakashi and Asuma, watching her students through a pair of binoculars. She let out a small chuckle at the sight of Hinata and Naruto, tumbling through the woods.

_Good for her._ She turned her attention on Kakashi, reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise Books. "What is so interesting about those perverted books?"

Kakashi brought his one eye to her, then looked at Asuma, "Why don't you ask Asuma? He's been borrowing mine whenever I finish them."

Kurenai turned her glare, now murderous, to Asuma, whose cigarette slipped out of his hanging mouth. The forest was soon filled with the sounds of a horrible beating as Kakashi took his turn with the binoculars, seeing as Kurenai was busy and Asuma was…not going to do anything for a while.

Naruto and Hinata continued to stare at each other, word escaping the young boy. Hinata was becoming more worried by the minute, having confessed her love and getting no response seem to be more heartbreaking than a rejection because of the the hope she was feeling she knew was going to be dashed any minute. She wanted to know what Naruto was thinking so much…

_No…she can't_, thought Naruto, looking down. _She can't love me. I just want friends, not this. I can't let anyone go through actually loving me_. He heard a sniffle and looked at Hinata. She had begun crying once he lowered his head, and he felt the familiar feeling in his chest, except this one was more painful. He knew he didn't want to see her cry no matter what. _Do I love her…? I-I have to show her, so she will stop loving me…_ Naruto thought dejectedly.

"Hinata…"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" she replied, sobbing quietly.

"I need you to look at something." Naruto removed the top part of his costume and his jacket. When he reached for the hem of his shirt, Hinata turned away, blushing.

"Hinata-chan, please look…" he pleaded, causing Hinata to turn hearing the need in his voice.

He removed his shirt, eliciting a slight blush from Hinata but she didn't look away. He sighed, and brought his hands in front of his face to summon chakra. Hinata stared at him (not without a few not-so-innocent thoughts in her head) questioningly, but let a small gasp escape when she saw the swirl appear on his stomach, encircling his navel. It was soon followed by another seal on top of it. Naruto lowered his hands, and put one of them to the seal, a sad look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, what is that?"

"You know what happened twelve years ago, right?"

"Y-Yes, the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, the d-demon fox."

Naruto smirked at the response, "That's half true. The Yondaime couldn't defeat the Kyuubi. He could only seal it," at this, Naruto placed his hand back on the seal, "inside a newborn baby." He looked at Hinata, tears forming in his eyes, "Inside me."

Hinata could do nothing but stare at him for a minute before her eyes widened in realization. The way everyone, especially the adults, treated him over the years. Why he was always so alone. She felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him and hold him, to try to take away the pain of all those years. She slowly crawled toward Naruto, staring at the seal.

Naruto was taken slightly aback, he was expecting Hinata to run away in fear and hate, but somewhere deep in his mind told him she wouldn't do such a thing. _She never did mean things to me…she was always nice. Always…_ and Naruto suddenly blushed as he felt something on his stomach. Hinata was tracing the spiral seal with her finger, and then she kissed the middle of it, causing Naruto to blush even more. He noticed a warm wetness from her eyes and looked down at her. She turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. I should h-have been nicer to you. Maybe then, you w-wouldn't have been so alone," she said softly, her crying starting to increase.

Again, Naruto felt a painful tug in his chest watching Hinata cry. He tried to think of something, anything, to make her happy. He tried to think of things he noticed from her past, but he couldn't think of anything. All he could think of was Hinata standing off to the sides, staring at him. At school, sometimes in public he noticed her standing behind things seeming to watch him. Her giving him the medicine at the chunnin exam, even when her own teammate was hurt. Always watching him…something seemed to click in Naruto's thick head. He looked down at this frail, quiet girl kneeling in front of him, crying for _him_, even after hearing his deepest, darkest secret. E put his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him.

"H-Hinata," he said, staring into her swollen, lavender eyes, hearing her silent sobs. He had always found her kind of cute, but for the first time in his young life, he had found her to be the most beautiful thing in the world. _No, she's always been this beautiful. I've just been too stupid to realize it._

_**My thoughts exactly.**_

_Shut up…!_ Naruto told the demon mentally, but turned his attention back to Hinata, still crying with his hand on her chin. He moved his hand to cup her chin while showing one of his genuine smiles, tears of joy forming in his eyes. She gasped at the tender touch, but quickly smiled and closed her eyes while nuzzling into the hand, enjoying the feel of his skin. He lowered his head and planted a small kiss on her forehead, causing her to once again look up into his eyes.

"Hinata. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should noticed you a long time ago, but I was too stupid. I never realized you were there, and I am glad of it, you were nice to me, when no one else was."

Hinata stared at him another minute, before a smile spread across her face, causing a bigger one on Naruto. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, before launching herself at him, burying her face in his chest. She felt his arms encircle her shoulders and she melted into his touch relishing the feeling of hearing his heart. She could feel his tight chest muscles, his soft skin…suddenly her eyes shot open. _Naruto-kun…without his shirt…and I'm hugging him!_ This was her final thought before everything went black.

Naruto felt her suddenly go limp in his arms, "Hinata? Hinata!" he yelled, slightly scared. But soon relaxed a small smile spread across her face.

"Naruto-kun…bare chested…" she said softly, blushing. Naruto, also blushing, carefully laid her down before pulling his shirt back on. He then attempted to wake her by gently shaking her shoulders.

"Hinata…Hinata…" he called softly, trying not to scare her. He soon stopped and started admiring her face. Her beautiful smooth skin, the small, cute blush that seemed to be painted on her face. Swallowing nervously, he lowered his head, planting a small kiss on her cheeks. He quickly pulled back when he heard her gasp. "I-I'm sorry, Hinata! I don't know what came over me," he apologized, blushing to rival the shy girl herself. She stared at him, seemingly in shock. He began to panic, "I-I'm sorry! Here, I have something to clean it off with!" He began digging into his pockets for a tissue or something, scattering its contents all over the ground. At the appearance of his frog wallet, Hinata, who had been silently watching him still in shock from the closeness of his lips to hers, suddenly released a small squeal, clutching the green plush thing to her chest. Naruto was shocked at the sudden turn around, but was soon speechless with a small smile at the adorable scene in front of him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I love frogs! They're so cute!" she exclaimed excitedly, but suddenly stopped, embarrassed at her own outburst.

Naruto, on the other hand, had an excited glint in his eyes. "You like frogs, too? Then watch this!" he said, biting his thumb. Hinata stared at him curiously as he formed seals before slamming it into the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and where Naruto's hand had struck, a small red frog with a blue vest. Hinata widened her eyes at the sight, her mouth opening in the largest smile Naruto had ever seen on her. He felt his chest feel with happiness that he had been able to cause so much happiness for her. The frog looked from him to her and back to him before speaking, "Yo, Naruto! Who's the cute girl? Is she your girlfriend?" At this, Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"Hey! Gamakichi! Be nice! This is Hinata. Hinata, this is Gamakichi," Naruto introduced, and then pointed at himself importantly. "I'm his father Gamabunta's subordinate."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and bowed to the small frog, "Pleased to meet you, Gamakichi!" Gamakichi smiled and bowed, in his own way, to Hinata. It ended in a yelp as he was picked up by Hinata and crushed between her arms. Naruto laughed at the sight of him struggling to escape, but deep down was envious of Gamakichi's predicament. Gamakichi quickly escaped, breathing hard after his near strangulation. He turned to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto, can I go? I was talking with my dad?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Tell him I said 'Hi" okay!" and the frog waved to each of them before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked up at Hinata, only to discover her staring at him demurely, a small blush ever-present on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. That was very sweet."

He smiled a genuine smile at her, putting a hand behind his head Naruto-style. "Ah, it's okay, Hinata-chan. Gamakichi fun every once in a while, but he always wants a snack when I call him." He suddenly looked down, somewhat shamefully.

Hinata's face automatically turned to one of concern, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry for kissing your cheek a minute ago," he said, looking at her rather sheepishly. "It just happened, and I'll never do it-" he stopped, a finger pressed to his lips.

Hinata said, very softly, "Shhh…don't say that, it would upset me very much." With that, her blush again increased in intensity.

Naruto instantly smiled and they both cherished the moment, staring into each other's eyes. The moment was quickly ruined by the sound of a far-off whistle. Naruto groaned, "Damn that Kakashi-sensei, ruining my time with you." Naruto suddenly brightened up before turning back to Hinata, "Ummm…Hinata-chan…if you want…we can go get some ramen after this," he said hopefully, "I mean, if you don't want to or if you're too bu-"

"Hai!" she exclaimed, before catching herself with a hand to her mouth. She smiled and continued, in much softer voice, "Hai, Naruto-kun, I would like that very much." Unknown to Naruto, this was the understatement on the century, as all her dreams had suddenly come true in an instant.

"Great!" he said, standing up, offering his hand to her. "Well, we better get back before they come looking for us."

She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up, "O-Okay, Naruto-kun." They both walked into the forest, hand-in-hand, knowing that the future looked much brighter for both of them. Hinata had finally confessed her feelings, and they had grown with his return of her affections. Naruto had finally found someone to love him and truly accept everything about him. He knew even Iruka-sensei hated the Kyuubi, but Hinata had merely accepted as part of who he was. He smiled, tightening his hand in hers, feeling the touch returned. He suddenly stopped, turning towards her, giving her another genuine, causing her to blush, giving him a questioning look. He cupped her face in his hands, slowly bringing his face to hers, their lips closing…

The Endinata


End file.
